


The con

by noisettes



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the fool gets played. Or is it? (Dun dun duuuun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The con

A seaplane just arrived at the vip dock. It was not uncommon for only a single passenger to disembark from the plane and today was no different. What was different is that it was a rather young man, hair windswept from the dying propellers carrying a single bag of luggage. It was a day bag, as was usual for weekend trippers to this sunny side of the isle, but he did not look like he came for a holiday, rather for mourning. Despite his impeccably pressed chinos and white tucked polo, his face looked dark and wandering, soul searching if you wanted to get all romantic about it. The woman who was spying on him with binoculars from across the beach smiled devilishly.  
"Target acquired."

\-----------------------------

Kuno looked forlornly at his surroundings. He let out a deep sigh as he dropped his bag down in his cabana. It was the typical tropical paradise and yet he could not enjoy it fully for the only thing on his mind was...  
"Will i ever find love?" He acted out as if he were on a stage for an audience to clap at.   
Sadly he was all alone in the biggest cabana with not a single person in earshot. He coughed a bit, the embarrassing realization finally hitting him and proceeded to unpack his bags. He decided that the least he could so was go down to the beach and ogle at the other beach goers and, if he was lucky, maybe find someone to hit on. Little did he know that that was the least of his lucks worries.

\----------------

He arrived at the beach. There he found the usual other tourists during this season. A few couples, honeymooners he guessed by the way they still looked at each other intensely, and some elderly folk, which were pretty much anyone older than 30 for him. He started to wall along the shore seemingly pointlessly but was in fact headed towards a hidden part that only he frequented. Or so he thought for when he got there he found someone else had taken his spot. He suddenly hid behind a rock, to spy on this interloper and stare at the fiend who had invaded. On closer inspection he discovered it was a woman, a pretty young thing in fact, reading by the shade. His eyes trailed up her smooth legs and approved at the sensible yet sultry white two piece she wore. He wanted to complete the visage however her face was obscured by oversized glasses and a sunhat. He was about to approach but suddenly panicked as her head darted in his direction like she knew were he was hiding. His heart beats quickened as he tried to regain his composure. Why was he so damn nervous he wondered. He finally regained his resolve and popped out from his hiding place to greet her when he realized shes gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh gotta get this put of my head.


End file.
